The present invention generally relates to a hinged ring apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus having a hinge and shaped to encompass a finger or other member of an individual as well as a system and a method for making the apparatus.
It is, of course, generally known to make jewelry. It is also generally known to design rings to fit a member, such as a finger, of a particular size. Rings may be constructed from a number of different materials. Moreover, a number of ornamental designs exist for rings.
Often, an individual may have difficulty placing a ring onto, for example, a finger. The frame of the ring may be rigid and, therefore, may not allow, for example, a finger to pass through the ring opening.
In addition, setting a stone, for example, or other material onto the ring may be a labor-intensive and time-consuming task. Moreover, after the stone is placed onto the ring, the stone may disengage from the ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,009 to Broggian discloses a ring with an ornament having female portions on opposing sides of the ornament. Male members on arc sections of the ring are receivable within the female portions of the ornament. However, Broggian does not teach a hinge or other means to allow a ring to be positioned around a member and removed without resistance against the member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,409 to Creates discloses a hinged ring having a spring fixed on the hinged end for reaffirming the actions of opening and closing the ring. However, Creates does not teach a male portion which is receivable in a female portion of an ornament to provide support to the ornament and prevent the ornament from disengaging from the ring.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for positioning a ring at a desired location. A need also exists for an apparatus, a system and a method including a ring that may support an ornament and prevent the ornament from disengaging from the ring. Still further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for a ring that may be assembled without requiring a great amount of time and/or labor.
The present invention provides an apparatus, a system and a method having a hinge connecting two arc sections shaped to encompass a member. One arc section may have a male portion protruding from an end of the arc section. The male member may be sized to fit inside a female portion which may be inside an ornament. The ornament may be positioned onto the male member and supported by the arc sections. The hinge may allow the apparatus to be positioned around a member and removed with convenience.
To this end, in an embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided having a first arc section having a first end, and a male portion positioned at the first end. A second arc section has a second end. A hinge connects the first arc section and the second arc section.
In an embodiment, an ornament is provided having a female portion sized to receive the male portion.
In an embodiment, a cavity positioned at the first end is sized to receive the ornament.
In an embodiment, the male portion is positioned within the cavity.
In an embodiment, a cavity is positioned at the second end sized to receive the ornament.
In an embodiment, a clasp is provided to prevent movement of the first arc section and the second arc section.
In another embodiment, a system is provided having a first arc section having a first end. A second arc section has a second end, and a male portion extends from the first end. An ornament has a female portion sized to receive the male portion.
In an embodiment, a hinge is provided connecting the first arc section to the second arc section.
In an embodiment, a clasp is positioned on the hinge.
In an embodiment, an ornament has a female portion sized to receive the male portion.
In an embodiment, a cavity positioned at the first end is sized to receive the ornament.
In an embodiment, the male portion extends from the cavity.
In an embodiment, a cavity is positioned at the second end sized to receive the ornament.
In an embodiment, a method is provided for positioning an apparatus around a member. The method comprises the steps of: providing a first arc section having a first end; providing a male portion positioned on the first end; providing a second arc section; providing a hinge connecting the first arc section and the second arc section; and folding the first arc section toward the second arc section.
In an embodiment, a method is provided with an ornament having a female portion sized to receive the male portion.
In an embodiment, a method is provided to position the ornament onto the male portion.
In an embodiment, a method is provided with a clasp to prevent movement of the first arc section and the second arc section.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus, a system and a method for a ring that may be positioned at a desired location.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, a system and a method that may provide a means to secure a stone, for example, or other type of ornament to a ring.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, a system and a method that allows a plurality of ornaments to be secured individually to a ring.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, a system and a method that allows removal of the ring from a member without resistance.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings.